Defection Wars
by Sustain
Summary: Story form of a battle between two subfactions, based in the HMW game.


**QUOTE** (Soundwave)

Attention. All active Decepticons are required in the main war room. 

The voice rang through out the RDD headquarters and the side offices.

The Decepticons that were outside training or had taken off during last battle were radioed and commanded to return to base. Anxiety ran high among the seasoned warriors. The last battle had gone well enough, but the outcome had been too near of a stalemate and now grins touched the lips of those who had promised to themselves revenge.

This time, they whispered, there would be no mercy.

ShockwaveUK took note of each Decepticon as one after another entered the main hall for the upcoming announcement.

At the front of the room was a table where the Council usually gathered, the seats empty. To it's left was SNAPCASE was leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest. His glowing optics watched the crowd with a sharpness that belayed the casual stance the big mech had adopted. To the other side of the table IronMaiden3 stood alongside the High Command, talking quietly to the Commander. The fact that no other mech stood beside him marked the absence of EdgeCrusher and War Hammer.

It didn't matter to the rest that they weren't there at the moment. Those two would show up eventually. Most likely in time for battle, which is when they would be needed the most.

Near the front end of the table, SpawnDragon13 leaned against the wall with one shoulder, his optics flicking over the crowd to check that the two lieutenants, Tammuz and Puck, were standing at the door. Soundwave stood beside Dynamax, head cocked slightly while he finished listening to some silent communication before nodding to the other mech.

Having received the all clear, Dynamax turned to the formed crowd and glanced across them with experienced optics. There were many new grunts, and he recognized quiet a few that stood in the front row. There was Sunstar, Pulsar, Alex Kingdom, DeS, Methusalen, cbff, and even Big Grim had shouldered his way up. Dynamax could see the eagerness in their poster as they all waited for the announcement of war and battle.

Finally, the center light came on to illuminate the newly elected leader of the RDD. Dynamax watched as he became the attention of all those present, and the excited crowd began to quickly calm down. Only after the last hushed whisper had quieted down did be begin to speak.

When he did, everyone listened.

"Decepticons! As you are well aware, there has been a rash of defections to our side of the war. Many of the young Autobots have had a taste of battle and have seen what this war is really about. And they weren't... persuaded either." He rubbed the end of his cannon with one hand, smirking to himself as he let his gaze roam over the crowd. "Soon, these new recruits will get a chance to show us their new founded loyalty. Their missions will be of the highest priority. In fact, our experienced Decepticon warriors shall only take a small part as backup to these missions."

He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in.

"No. I am sure they have gotten wind of the change in leadership, and if they haven't we shall inform them of it. This upcoming battle has just been upgraded from a sneak attack to a full scale invasion." He glanced over at his Commanders. "We are going to be attacking their main sector, Altigon, head on."

He turned to face the communications expert. "We will need good strategy as well as strong communications. Dark Perceptor; I understand that you have volunteered to help with the success of this mission. Excellent. By the lay of the land out there, it is most likely we are going to be having lots of small battles. It will be a fight from the very beginning as our target is deep within the Autobots territory and is heavily guarded."

He paused, optics dimming slightly with thought. "We will send our newly formed Decepticon teams in first. Let them beat their ex-teammates senseless and show the Autobots what we are capable of. Our goal is to make their base inoperable. They should be so busy with burials and clean up afterwards they won't be able to begin to worry about us and our plans for galactic conquest."

Finished with his speech and last minute orders, Dynamax turned and made his way through the crowd, his usual teammates following in his wake.

Datamatrix was about to join them when he hesitated for a second, sensing that something was out of place. He scanned the area, trying to pinpoint just what it could be.

The new Decepticons had been contacted prior to their leaving the Autobot ranks and most were as trustworthy as any other Decepticon was, nothing there. His Cassetticons were stationed around the room, as were Soundwave's. It was normal for such a meeting to have security at the highest to prevent any leakage of information.

But such information seemed to get to the Autobots, regardless of the Decepticons' efforts.

There was a burst of laser fire and then a loud squawk from Syntax as he swooped from the ceiling, smoking. In his wake was a small pterodactyl, making a straight line for the exit door. Acting quickly, Datamatrix used his control ability to close all the doors.

The little spy was quick. Once he saw the doors closing and realized he wouldn't make it he instantly spun on his tail and headed back up into the workings of the ceiling, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw in hot pursuit.

It was an hour later before Buzzsaw and Laserbeak returned to Soundwave, transforming and landing into the waiting communication officer's chest. Almost instantly, the Decepticon had downloaded and processed their reports. He immediately headed for Dynamax's office. Soundwave entered without bothering to sound the chime, and spoke a simple sentence.

"The pterodactyl escaped."

Dynamax shook his head. "Is there a positive ID?"

"Fast Forward."

"Hoistimus..." Dynamax scowled darkly. "We go on with the plan still. I know, I know. He will tell Evolution Prime we are coming, but I am quite certain they will underestimate us... and me."

Dynamax turned and opened up the intercom. "Decepticons, the Autobots know we are coming. Gear your teams up and head out. It is time,"

His optics glowed brightly and smiled tightly.

"For WAR."

The Autobot side.

The rectangular table was silent.

Evolution Prime stood in front of the window, hands clasped behind his back as he looked over the city while contemplating. All the facts that his band of squad leaders had brought to his attention were true. The rumors of a new RDD leader had been confirmed. His own Autobot troops switching over to the enemies side had, depressingly, been confirmed.

But while each of these worried the Prime, the one that bothered him the most at this point in time was the eerie silence from the Decepticon army since the last battle. It was making everyone suspicious and edgy.

Crazyfist was the first to break the silence.

"We should send someone in to gather information."

"It will be an extremely hazardous mission with Soundwave there." Sharpwing commented in reply.

"I have downloaded some spy routines to Fast Forward," Hoistimus interjected. "His speed should get him in and, hopefully, back out."

Overloaded sat forward in his chair. "Isn't there someone better suited for this? They have a whole army of cassettes! Sending one of ours in there is more like... a suicide mission."

"If Hoistimus says Fast Forward can do it, I'll take it. I've seen him in action." Op looked over at Evolution Prime, who had finally turned away from the window.

The Autobot commander crossed his arms. "Do it," he commanded. "It's been too long since we've heard so much as a sneeze from their ranks. Our defeat of them in our last encounter wasn't that much of a win. We nearly lost the first part. And with the sudden swelling of their ranks, I don't want to be surprised by an attack. If this new leader, Dynamax, wants to make an impression on his troops, he is most certainly going to attempt something." He leaned forward and planted his fist on the table. "We need to be prepared."

"After that close call I made preparations for such a thing." Hoistimus commented. "I have sent Fast Forward out as a scout many times in the past to gather information on base locations and personnel listings."

Those sitting at the table nodded, some more reluctant then others. But they all agreed that they needed information before they could do anything else. Hoistimus stood up.

"I will send him now."

"Excellent. I wan the rest of you to go through the defense protocols until we get word back." Straightening, Evolution Prime headed towards the door. "I want to know the instant Fast Forward returns."

Without waiting for a response, the Prime vanished out the exit.

Hoistimus stood up a second later and exited the room, making his way down to the hanger where Fast Forward had already been instructed to wait. He went over the coordinates with the cassette, stressing the danger of the mission and cautioning the small Autobot to be careful. Fast Forward only squawked, bumped his head against Hoistimus' hand and launched up into the air. Flapping his wings to himself into the air and fly out the hanger bay doors.

In the command room, Blaster followed the small cassette's movements on his monitor until he hit the Autobot/Decepticon border where the signal went out of range of the base's radar.

Walking on all fours, the pterodactyl clambered through the ventilation system that led to the room that held the most Decepticon signals, trying to keep his talons from making too much noise from walking on metal. A concentration of Decepticons had to mean something.

He walked until he came to a vent grating above the Decepticons and then used his claws to pry the grating off. He quietly set it aside so it wouldn't fall to the floor and then slipped through the opening, gliding silently downwards. Landing on a lower beam, he scooted sideways until he was in a shadowed corner, and then settled down to watch the room was filled to capacity.

When the light came on, highlighting a Decepticon that Fast Forward recognized as the newly elected RDD leader, the cassette turned his recording equipment on and recorded every word the Decepticon spoke.

He quickly turned it off when he saw movement near him. Cocking his head in the direction, he watched as an oddly colored condor started nearing his position. Fast Forward hesitated for a second, but it was apparent that the Cassetticon was going to discover his location - regardless of what he did.

A burst of lasers blasted the small Decepticon out of his way. At the same instant he thrusted himself off the beam and towards the floor, knowing that with his cover blown speed was his only tool for survival. He swooped out of his dive; using the burst of speed it gave him to head of the set of doors in front of him. But he had barely gotten a quarter way to them when the began to close.

He would never make it that way.

He quickly lashed out with his tail, using the counterweight on the end to snap himself into a sharp u-turn, and headed back the way he had entered the room. As he reached the vent opening there was two loud squawks behind him and he twisted his head around to see that he had acquired two followers; Laserbeak and Buzzsaw.

He folded his wings against his back and hauled himself through the opening and proceeded to scramble as fast as he could through the system, forsaking stealth for all the speed he could. He knew that the condors wouldn't be able to fly in the small space, and used that advantage to put a large gap between him and them.

When he saw the light ahead of him he knew he had finally reached the exit and put on a burst of speed, hopping a few times into the air before lunging out the opening and flaring out his wings, flapping madly. Too soon, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak emerged from the opening as well and within moments caught up to the pterodactyl and started firing their lasers at him.

Fast Forward veered and swerved but a bolt still managed to strike him on his tail, another following a moment later to slice through the edge of his wing and he cried out in pain. Once he got going though, his speed was greater then the 'Cons and so he pressed on even though he was continuously leaking fuel.

He was able to ignore that fact until he was nearing the border and his resources began to wane and his speed to slow. But he had managed to set a rather large gap between him and his two followers and now it was a gamble as to who would reach him first once he crossed the border. His fellow Autobots... or the swiftly approaching Decepticons.

Blaster had continued to monitor the border after Fast Forward had disappeared into enemy territory. Now, three hours later, Fast Forward's signal finally reappeared. It was faint though, and seemed to flutter in and out of the scanner. The Autobot quickly called for Sharpwing, the commander on duty at this time.

"It's Fast Forward," he told Sharpwing when the other Autobot had arrived. "And it looks like he's in trouble."

Suddenly two more signals appeared on the screen, strong, fast and unmistakably closing in on the first faint signal. Blaster recognized them instantly. "Laserbeak and Buzzsaw..." he murmured.

"I'll go get him." Sharpwing rumbled. "Those little vultures have no chance against me."

The Autobot spun on his heal and ran out of the command room.

At full speed, it didn't take him long to reach the injured cassette. At the sight of the much, much larger Autobot, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak broke off their pursuit with angry cries before they flew back to Decepticon territory.

He couldn't have arrived any later. With a warble call of welcome, Fast Forwards blue optics flickered, then went dim as his body, pushed to its limits, decided to shut down.

Sharpwing transformed in mid-air and swooped to catch the falling Fast Forward. He gently cradled the smoking frame in his large hands, shielding the Cassettibot from the wind and he flew back to the base at full speed.

He didn't stop until he had reached the infirmary.

"He had a recorded message..." Hoistimus told Evolution half a mega-cycle later in the Prime's office. "But it's been damaged."

He placed a copy of the recording into his player. 

**QUOTE**

"...Deceptic-! ...you are well aware, there has been a ra-... -f defections to our side of the war. Many of...-ung Autobots... -ar is really about. And they weren't...rsuaded either... these new recruits will get a chance t... found loyalty. Their missions will be... backup to these missions...I am sure they... wind of the change in leadership...k to a full-scale invasio-... we will be attacking their main sector Altigon, head on. We will need...Lay of the land out there, i... likely we are going... small battles...will be a fight from the... beginning as our target is deep...the Autobots territory and is hea... uarded...end our newly formed...m beat their ex-team...tes...show the Autobots what...re capable of...goal is to make ...eir base...hey shou... so busy with...terwards they won't be abl...egin to worry about...ur plans for ga...tic conquest..."

Hoistimus stopped the recording. "That is all we were able to recover. Fast Forward was pretty damaged when he took blasts from the Decepticon Cassettes..." his voice trailed off as his face became troubled.

"I understand." Evolution nodded to his officer. "Send the word out. I don't want one Decepticon setting one step inside this base. Deploy our troops around the sector to cover the border entrances."

The Prime paused for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought. "And make sure our new recruits are prepared for this."

Hoistimus nodded and stood up. As he exited the room Evolution tapped a button on his desk to open up the base's intercom.

"Attention; the Decepticons will be planning a full assault on our base. Man your stations, prepare for anything and be prepared to give them a counter attack!"

RDD loses

"Report coming in… Heavy damage is being dealt in all areas." Soundwave's voice came over Dynamax's comlink.

Dynamax growled. "Inform the troops to pull back. We have underestimated their defense systems as well as their numbers."

He quickly cut off the link as he blocked another attack from the Autobot leader. He stared across their crossed weapons and into his nemesis deep blue optics with his own burning red.

"This is not over." He vowed before pushing the Autobot back. As the Prime staggered back a step he forced fuel into his thrusters in order to lift off the ground and into the air. As he flew over his damaged army his anger grew more and more. Some of the mechs were so broken that they were dragging parts as they tried to retreat. His optics closed till only a paper thin slit of hot red was visible.

This would not be the end.

He landed at the border, his optics quickly picking out his communications officer.

"TELL ME THE REPORT!" he demanded from Soundwave.

"High Autobot numbers outmatched our new defectors." Soundwave answered in his monotone voice.

The wounded leader kicked a bit of rubble, deciding to take his fury out on it instead of his loyal officer. As the piece went skipping across the surface he turned back and asked the dreaded question.

"How many have returned?"

"Only half have returned."

He clenched his hands into fists, and the servos whined in protest. "As soon as they return and have been repaired, we strike again. This defeat is not acceptable."

He powered his damaged thrusters again and lifted off into the dark sky

Soundwave collected information from each Decepticon as they came through the checkpoint.

Hours passed. And the list of those that had not checked in grew longer.

AWC's winning Text

"Report coming in… Heavy damage is being dealt in all areas." Soundwave's voice came over Dynamax's comlink.

Dynamax growled. "Inform the troops to pull back. We have underestimated their defense systems as well as their numbers."

He quickly cut off the link as he blocked another attack from the Autobot leader. He stared across their crossed weapons and into his nemesis deep blue optics with his own burning red.

"This is not over." He vowed before pushing the Autobot back. As the Prime staggered back a step he forced fuel into his thrusters in order to lift off the ground and into the air.

Evolution Prime took aim and fired quickly, hitting one of Dynamax's thrusters. It slowed the Decepticon leader but didn't stop him and he was out of range before Evolution could get off another shot.

The Autobot leader took a deep breath, looking around the battlefield. Over all they had been able to keep the damage confined to the area the Decepticons had tried to penetrate, and none had spilled over into his sector. A smile of relief and victory took hold on his face as he saw more Decepticons lifting into the air and heading back the way they had come from.

The Autobot leader looked around making not that over all the damage had been kept to the incoming Decepticons and not his sector. A smile took hold on his face as he could see the Decepticons lifting off the ground and heading the way they came.

They had won.

"Sir, Hoistimus reports everyone is functional and are returning." Blaster told the Prime several hours later as he walked into the command base.

"Thank you, Blaster. Direct them to the Great Hall as they return, please."

A few hours later the Autobot army milled around in the great hall, relaxing and chatting to one another unti lEvolution Prime entered, followed closely by Op and Overloaded. Conversations quickly ceased as all optics looked to their leader.

"Autobots," Evolution's voice carried through the well built hall, heard clearly even by the mechs in the very back. "Today we have tasted victory. Today we have fought against those who would enslave the world and have one. I wish I could say that this was the final victory, but it is not."

He paused, letting his optics sweep across the room.

"We need to keep this momentum up. The Decepticons will not give up and they will be back, trying again to destroy us. But we won't let that happen. We will be ready for them!"

There was a roar of approval as the Autobots thrusted their fist into the air. They would be ready for anything!

AWC losing text

One by one the Autobots pulled themselves painfully into their CR chambers. Hoistimus stood close by, taking notes as each of them entered.

"I am surprised, all mechs are accounted for." Hoistimus said to Overloaded who stood nearby. "Some will take quite a while in the chamber though before they are fully functional. Priority has been given to those with extreme damage."

"Evolution Prime was badly damaged when I found him." Overloaded commented absently before speaking what he had been observing. "Something seems different. I can't put my finger on it, but something has changed hasn't it?"

"Yes, many of them are that way." Hoistimus smiled faintly. It wasn't really a happy smile. "Next time the Decepticons decide to mount an attack, I think they will be in for quite a surprise."

"Indeed. For now, while they are coming back on line we need to restart our defenses."

Overloaded's attention was distracted by a CR chamber opening.

"This will not happen again," A voice rumbled from within. "We… no, I cannot allow the Decepticons to gain control."

Evolution Prime ducked out of the CR chamber and straightened to his full height, his optics bright with determination. "They may have won this battle, but we cannot let them win the war. We will not!"

RDD's winning text

"Attention Dynamax: Decepticons report victory." Dynamax's comlink came to life with Soundwave's voice.

"Excellent. Call the other Decepticons back to the base. Mission accomplished." He surveyed his surroundings. Skeleton structures of buildings still stood, but the entire defense system of Altigon was decimated. Smoke from fires still burning rose into the air, creating a dark haze.

Hearing a sound, Dynamax stepped around the corner of a half destroyed building to see Evolution Prime standing. The Autobot leader was heavily damaged and was in no condition to continue fighting.

"Do you yield?" Dynamax asked, even though he knew it was useless. He knew the look in the other's blue optics all to well. Evolution would only yield when his frame no longer drew breath.

"This is but one battle," Evolution Prime breathed heavily. "You have won this time, Dynamax, but you have not won the war." The Prime spat fuel out on the ground.

"Indeed." Dynamax acknowledge. "I look forward to our next meeting, Prime."

With that the Decepticon spun on his heel and marched the way he had came from. He didn't need to put in a finishing blow to the Autobot leader. His own guilt at the loss was a deeper wound then the Decepticon could ever physically inflict. He gazed over the battlefield again, seeing that his forces were pulling back towards their home territory. Igniting his thrusters, Dynamax lifted into the air and flew over the battlefield, others joining him as he passed over head.

The Decepticon horde followed their leader into the hall which they had all crowded into to hear the announcement of war.

Dynamax waited as the excited Decepticons filled into the room once more, jostling each others shoulders in high spirits. Finally it had quieted down enough for him to speak without having to raise his voice much. He took a deep intake of air to cool down his own excited systems.

"Decepticons! Today marks the day of our stand. No longer will we give into the wishes of the Autobots and allow them to drive us back. No longer shall we hid in shame. We have taken on their most powerful sector… and we have won!"

The crowd roared in agreement and it took a full minute before Dynamax could continue.

"It is just a matter of time before we continue on and take sector after sector from them in glorious Decepticon conquest and regain our rightful place in the universe! Now, take time to repair and energize yourselves. For the next battle is not far off. We are destined to victory!"

If possible, the roar of the crowd was even louder as chants of "Victory to the Decepticons" and "Decepticon Empire Forever!" sent the metal in the hall reverberating with their intensity.

_Transformers are Hasbro's. Names of TFs used were all with permission. HMW is a game owned and played at Thanks for taking the time to read._


End file.
